Intergenerational relations will be investigated, using a three-generational sample of Mexican American families (parent, child, grandchild) residing in San Antonio, Texas. Area probability sampling will be employed to select 1,200 persons (400 in each generation). Interviews will be conducted to assess relationships between family members. A causal model of intergenerational solidarity will be suggested in which intergenerational continuity will be a central predictor variable through which other factors influence solidarity. The influence of intergenerational solidarity will be assessed in terms of helping behavior, attitudes toward support of the aged and life satisfaction among aged Chicanos. Of particular interest is the position of the elderly in the Chicano extended family.